


Everyday Love

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff with Feels, pure fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>waking up next to her was a sight he never got tired of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some Romanogers fluff and needed to relieve some stress with the amount of school work that’s bottle necking me right now
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

* * *

The moment he wakes up, the scent of fresh linens caught his attention, alongside the scent of mint and strawberries. He smiled knowingly as to who the scent belonged to. Alongside that, a soft and supple body was pressed against his strong muscular chest. The feel of soft silky curls brushed against his skin and a small yet skillful hand wrapped around his waist.

His ears listened carefully

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Soft murmurs against his skin_

Steve couldn’t help but smile as the person lying next to him was sleeping peacefully. Looking down he grinned slightly at the sight he was greeted with. Natasha Romanoff pressed against him and snuggling against his body as she mumbled nonsense mixed in both English and in Russian. Not once did he ever think that he would see someone as cautious as she was, looking so vulnerable and peaceful. It was hard for her to show a side that no one has ever seen before, but the trust they had for each other, the _love_ they had for one another, cemented their bond and allowed themselves to open up to one another. Trust was something that always came hard for Natasha, but with Steve she could allow herself to be herself with him.

The super soldier never thought that someone as beautiful and smart as Natasha could ever fall in love with a guy like him. It was a miracle for the woman who never believed in love, found herself loving Steve Rogers. How he made her feel complete, safe, warm, and at peace with herself. Together they fought their demons and managed to overcome any obstacle that came in their way. They were two souls that truly belonged to one another.

Steve gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Looking a bit closely, he could spot some freckles that adorned her face and found it cute when she scrunched her nose in her sleep. How adorable Natasha looked when she nuzzled against his chest. Or how peaceful she looked when she was so relaxed around him. Still nothing could compare to the sight of the warmth of the sun shining down on them, as it gave her a soft glow that would be forever embedded into his mind and soon drawn onto paper.

He was grateful that he was an early riser and got to wake up to the most beautiful sight in the world. Just waking up next to her was a sight he never got tired of. Every day it was a blessing to be loved by this amazing woman. To wake up and find himself falling in love with her all over again. Or how his heart would speed up each time Natasha smiled at him. Steve knew that he could die a happy man, knowing that not only did he give his heart to Natasha Romanoff, but that she gave her heart to Steve Rogers and not Captain America. That she was unconditionally in love with the man who made Captain America, the skinny kid from Brooklyn.

It was truly a blessing, their love for each other.

Leaning down, Steve placed a gentle kiss on her head and whispered nothing but sweet and loving words. His left hand softly caressing her side until it moved down a bit and stroke the small swell of her stomach.

_Indeed it truly was a blessing_

_The love they had for one another_

 


End file.
